Felicidad
by CielPhantomm
Summary: No valía la pena perder el tiempo en intentar cambiar el mundo; bastaba con evitar que el mundo lo cambiase a uno, autor anónimo. Bruce Wayne diría, no vale la pena ser uno mismo si eso no ayuda a mejorar el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

A mis lectores:

Por medio de la presente me dirijo a vos para informarle que por motivos de causa mayor y por seguridad de ambos, he decidido cerrar la cuenta con el seudónimo **Cielphantomville**. Es para mí una gran pena tener que renunciar a dicho perfil, pero siempre he considerado prioritario la seguridad de los míos.

Con esto busco agradecerle de ante mano el apoyo que me ha brindado y hacerle saber que como todo reino que cae, deber volver a levantarse desde los cimientos, pero ahora bajo el sobrenombre de Taylor Espurious.

Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y ganarme, una vez más el honor de aparecer entre sus autores favoritos.

Atentamente ANTES **Cielphantomville **Hoy Taylor Espurious

**Felicidad**

**Resumen: **

No valía la pena perder el tiempo en intentar cambiar el mundo; bastaba con evitar que el mundo lo cambiase a uno, autor anónimo.

Bruce Wayne diría, no vale la pena ser uno mismo si eso no ayuda a mejorar el mundo.

**Capítulo 1**

―Hay cosas por las que vale la pena pelear, y otras que son mejor dejarlas morir en silencio.

―¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una y otra? ―cuestión Dick, en su mirada infantil se podía adivinar la marabunta de sensaciones que asaltaban su pequeño corazón de petirrojo.

El trémulo brillo de las llamas en la enorme chimenea de la sala, apenas iluminaban lo necesario para que pudieran verse a los ojos. Toda la estantería de libros estaba sumida en la oscuridad, así como los contados retratos que adornaban las paredes de la magnífica mansión Wayne.

―En realidad no es tan fácil, y de hecho habrá momentos en los que a pesar de saber que no puedes hacer nada, te aferraras a una esperanza o te engañas pensando que si te esfuerzas quizás…

―Pero mis padres solían decir que si pones todo tu empeño…

―Dick ―tajo Bruce con la mirada herida, con una tristeza tan profunda que él niño de doce años fue capaz de sentir el dolor del joven que era dueño de una de las empresas más lucrativas de América. ―Mírame a mí, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, ni cuan rico pueda ser, nada me devolverá a mis padres. Esa es una de las pelas que sin importar cuanto te esfuerces, no puedes ganar.

Dick bajo la cabeza aceptando las palabras de Bruce como una verdad lacerante. Había peleas que perdías antes de luchar.

Gotham City en la actualidad.

Dick hizo una maniobra demasiado peligrosa. Si hubiera fallado por apenas un par de milímetros el resultado hubiera sido una muerte segura. Después de todo, el hacer acrobacias sobre rascacielos de más de veinte pisos de alto era una actividad poco segura. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Era una parte implícita en él y que extrañaría cuando se viera en la necesidad de retirarse.

Sus músculos se relajaron levemente cuando sus pies se plantaban sobre el firme techo del edificio contiguo No así sus sentidos, que se aguzaron en busca de alguna pista. Cualquier cosa que le diera una dirección a su búsqueda.

Al no encontrar nada relevante abrió el canal de comunicación.

―Hood, dime que hubo suerte ―dijo con la garganta seca.

―Nada. No hay rastro del viejo ―respondió Jasón al otro lado.

―Joder, que no pudo habérselo tragado la tierra ―mascullo Dick mirando a la oscura Gotham, esa ciudad cuyo protector había desaparecido hace dos noches.

Alfred emitió la alarma la madrugada del segundo día, los primeros en llegar fueron Demian y él. Unas horas más tarde y solo porque la alerta seguía resonando en el comunicador, Tim, y por la noche y para sorpresa de todos Jasón.

Para este momento prácticamente habían barrido casi toda la ciudad sin encontrar rastro alguno de Batman. Y eso era malo, muy malo.

La última vez que desapareció el resultado fue Demian, sin embargo, algo dentro de Dick le hacía pensar esto era diferente y las consecuencias serían peores si no daban con Bruce pronto.

¡Maldición! No quería perder de nuevo a un miembro de su familia.

―Robín, ¿Cómo vas tú?

El chasquido de labios que recibió como primera respuesta le hizo estremecer. ―Nada ―fue la escueta respuesta del más joven.

―¿RR? ―pregunto Dick al último miembro del cuarteto.

―Estoy en las misma que Robín. Ninguna de las cámaras de la ciudad capto nada. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre los hermanos.

―Quizás es hora de pedir ayuda ―sugirió Red Robín con pesar.

―No, esto solo nos incumbe a nosotros ―amonesto Demian.

―Pero y si Bruce… ―y ahí dejo la oración, Dick sabía que Batman ahora ya no era solo el vigilante, sino un miembro activo de la Liga. ¡Diantres! que era parte de lo que todos bautizaron como la trinidad. Un pilar indispensable.

Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, los enemigos de la JL no eran precisamente humanos. Así que su radio de búsqueda debía ampliarse a… ¿la galaxia?

―RR tiene razón, es hora de pedir ayuda ―admitió con pesar Dick contemplando lo que muchos nombraban como la Ciudad Maldita. Desde esa distancia, fuera de ruido y lamentos, casi parecía tranquila y hermosa.

―Tsk hagan lo que quieran ―dijo Demian apagando su comunicador.

Dick suspiro sintiendo el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros.

Atalaya

La nave fue inmediatamente reconocida por el lector de la Atalaya, el mismo que solicito la clave de acceso con voz robótica y que Dick sabía solo porque Alfred se la dio zanjando cualquier eventualidad.

La estación espacial era maravillosa, una obra de ingeniería robótica que podría dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera. Simplemente era espectacular y para su orgullo fue su mentor era el diseñador y mecánico que la mantenía construyo mantenía funcionando. Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero siempre se sintió deslumbrado por la aguada inteligencia de Batman, de su arrojo y valor, de su fortaleza y sobre todo… de su poder. Muchos dirían que Batman no tenía ninguno, pero él sabía que tenía el más grande de todos, ingenio, convicción y determinación, bien, no eran poderes pero Bruce había demostrado, en más de una ocasión que con esas cualidades podía someter a cualquiera, hasta al más poderoso de los enemigos.

Dick dio un suspiro, sintiéndose pequeño. No iba a ser fácil. De hecho, se había atrevido a llamar a una junta de emergencia a los fundadores desde la Batcave.

Dios, como podía Bruce pararse frente a la Liga sin que le temblaran las piernas, no solo eso, ser un líder cuando ellos podían con un mínimo esfuerzo aplastar a un humano. De hecho se sorprendió al ver que la llamada de emergencia de Batman era tan simple como el símbolo del murciélago en rojo destellando tres veces en los comunicadores. Bastaba eso para que los héroes más grandes del planeta corrieran a atender lo que Batman tuviera que decir.

Así que suponía que era normal ver el rostro de desconcierto al verlo aparecer a él, a Nightwing, en vez de a Batman quien en teoría fue quien los convoco.

La sorpresa rápidamente fue desplazada por el terror en el rostro de dos miembros. Flash quien al parecer comprendió, sorprendentemente rápido, lo que sucedía y Superman. De hecho el rostro del súper hombre mostro algo más, preocupación.

―Y bien ¿Dónde está el señor tenebroso? ―cuestiono Hal mirándose las uñas a pesar de llevar guantes al tiempo en que subía los pies sobre la mesa de forma despreocupada.

―Eso es lo que quisiera saber ―respondió Nightwing con un suspiro derrotado, desinflándose como un globo. Había estado aguantando hasta ahora la preocupación y el miedo. ―Hace tres noches que no sabemos nada de él. Vine aquí con la leve esperanza que de que me dijeran… no sé, que estaba en una misión o algo parecido.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se reportó? ―pregunto Superman con las manos en puños.

―Llamo como a eso de 11:47pm, justo después de una incursión en los muelles. Había estado tras la pista de un proxeneta. Anteayer por la mañana ya los diarios publicaron la detención y desmantelamiento del negocio, pero… ―y sus manos se aferraron al respaldo de la única silla libre, la de Batman. Nightwing ni siquiera había hecho el intento de sentarse, porque ese lugar no le pertenecía, aun no se sentía merecedor de ocupar el lugar de su tutor.

―Pero B no volvió a reportarse ―tajo Superman como queriendo confirmar.

―Las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad grabaron parte de la lucha ―menciono Cyborg mostrando en la pantalla de la sala los videos que encontró. No había perdido tiempo, apenas escuchar la fecha y la hora se había puesto a trabajar. ―Ahí. Se ve a Batman saliendo del almacén junto con las víctimas. ―la pantalla se dividió en dos mostrando un ángulo diferente que enfocaba mejor la bahía de Gotham. ―Luego las patrullas hacen su entrada, pero…

―Ya no está ―exclamo Flash en un suspiro.

―Red Robín ya había revisado las cámaras, no solo esas, sino de toda la ciudad ―informo Nightwing. ―No hay rastro de Batman y estamos preocupados de lo que eso pueda suponer.

―Entonces supongo que cuando convocaste a esta reunión fue para pedir ayuda ―concluyo Diana cruzándose de brazos en una postura que hizo pensar a Dick que si la enfrentara en una pelea quizás, y solo quizás le provocaría un poco de miedo. ―Una muy buena idea si tomamos en cuenta el tipo de enemigo que actualmente acecha nuestro planeta.

―¿Crees que Darkseid o Brainiac se llevó al murciélago? ―se escandalizo Lantern ante las palabras de la amazona. ―¿Para qué lo querrían? No es una compañía agradable, ni siquiera un buen conversador.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con desconcierto. ¿De dónde sacaba sus comentarios?

―Por ahora no podemos concluir nada. Primero debemos… ammm ―comenzó a decir Superman.

―Se te olvida Big Blue que cuando se trata de seguir pistas o encontrar algún tipo de indicio siempre se lo dejamos a Batman ―argumento Flash un tanto decaído. ―No somos detectives, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar a buscar.

―Pues tendremos que hacerlo si queremos hallarlo ―debatió Diana. ―Aunque Flash tiene un punto, nos hemos vuelto muy dependientes de su trabajo.

―Bueno… buscare rastros de energía ―ofreció Hal ―mi anillo podría decirnos si se abrió un agujero de gusano, o si hay residuos de energía de una caja madre.

―Eso suena a un buen comienzo para mí ―dicto Clark. ―Naghtwing, tienes forma de ponerte en contacto con Zatana o Constantin. Siendo B, podría estar metido en cualquier tipo de lio, y la magia no está descartada.

―Supongo que puedo checar en la computadora de la Batcave.

―¡Oh! También podría haber rastros de fuerza de velocidad. No sería la primera vez que nos topamos con alguien que pude viajar en el tiempo ―agrego Flash feliz de aportar un dato.

―Excelente ―se permitió festejar Superman.

―Yo continuare buscando en la red, con el identificador facial podría tratare hallarlo aun si esta de incognito como civil. Es una posibilidad muy remota pero…

―Cualquier cosa que pueda darnos una pista, sirve, gracias Cyborg. Por ahora eso es todo, en cuanto alguien sepa algo háganoslo saber de inmediato.

Bruce intento tragar saliva, pero su boca hacia un rato había dejado de producir saliva, de hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo los terribles efectos de la deshidratación. Su mirada apenas lograba enfocar y cada miembro temblaba ante el esfuerzo por sostenerlo o realizar cualquier movimiento.

La oscura y hedionda celda en que lo confinaron desde que llego se mantenía silente, como si se hubieran olvidado de él. Como si del otro lado de la estrecha abertura por donde se colaba un poco de aire no hubiera nada ni nadie. Durante el largo tiempo en que ha estado ahí, ha revisado a conciencia cada una de las cuatro paredes de piedra sólida que lo mantienen preso. Incluso se arriesgó a trepar para averiguar si el techo no era en realidad la puerta de su prisión.

Nada. Es como si hubieran esculpido ese cuarto de un solo bloque de piedra maciza tan grande que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar luz alguna. Pero debía haber una forma de salir, pensaba, de la misma manera en la que lo metieron.

―¡Maldición! ―dijo golpeando con el puño el piso.

No podía morir así, no de esa forma tan humillante. Él era Batman y no pensaba rendirse. Si tan solo tuviera su cinturón. Lo habían desarmado por completo mientras estaba inconsciente y lo introducían en esa caja hermética.

¡Diablos! Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Estaba terminado de rescatar a las víctimas de ese asqueroso proxeneta y luego nada. No supo nada.

¡Maldición! Volvió a golpear el piso. Esta vez porque a pesar de negarse a pensarlo cavia la posibilidad de que su captor supiera su identidad. Y luego el miedo comenzaba a ganar terreno al pensar en sus petirrojos, en Alfred y en todos aquellos que eran valiosos para él.

―Tengo que salir de aquí ―se decía mientras sentía como las fuerzas iban abandonándolo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado? ¿Cuánto más soportaría sin comida ni agua?

―Es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire ―comento Lantern golpeando con los puños la mesa de la Sala de juntas de la JL. ―No hay rastro, mi anillo ni siquiera registra su ADN, es como si nunca hubiera existido. Como sin nunca lo hubiera conocido. ¡Oh! Y eso es imposible, porque recuerdo cada desagradable y agrio comentario.

―Viniendo de ti suena un tanto aterrador el hecho de que lo digas con angustia ―comento Flash. ―Por otro lado, estoy en las mismas, puedo decir que no hay rastros de fuerza de velocidad.

―Tampoco de energía cuántica. No hay nada que indique que se abrió una caja madre o un tubo de gusano. ―termino Cyborg con pesar

―Zatana, Constantin ― Superman cedió la palabra a los magos presentes.

John solo negó con la cabeza, sus rubios cabellos fueron peinados hacia atrás con la mano derecha de su dueño justo antes de agregar.

―Descarten la magia. La desaparición de Murciélago tiene que tener otro motivo.

―Quizás estamos pasando por alto algún indicio ―comento Zatana con seriedad.

―Puede, pero de entre nosotros ammm… bueno no sabemos por dónde ir ―acepto con pesar Superman sintiendo como la impotencia iba ganando terreno en su sentir.

Un resoplido ahogado se escuchó, seguido de una risa escandalosa que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

―John ―sanciono Zatana al ver al rubio intentando infructuosamente controlar la risa que amenazaba en convertirse en carcajada.

―Lo siento. De verdad lo siento amor―dijo a duras penas mientras veía las caras de reproche y molestia en los héroes de capas y mallas como él solía llamarlos. ―Es solo que me causo mucha gracia y…

―¿Que nuestro amigo este perdido te causa gracia? ―cuestiono Flash con desazón.

―Basta John ―volvió a intervenir Zatana viendo que en cualquier momento la JL iba a golpear a Constantin.

―Es que… cariño, debes admitir que es gracioso el hecho de que dependan tanto del único miembro sin poderes ―John jalo aire serenando en lo posible su ataque de risa, sus ojos azules viajaron de uno a otro de los miembros de la Liga. ―Piénsalo, súper velocidad, súper fuerza, la armería más avanzada, el poder del océano completo, de surcar el universo… y no sé cuántas cosas más. Juntos, la JL es prácticamente indestructible, pero nada de eso cuenta porque se comportan como cachorros perdidos sin el murciélago.

―Bueno si lo pones de ese modo ―admitió Zatana, luego carraspeo con la garganta. ―Pero estamos aquí para ayudar. Así que dime que tienes algo más que aportar además de tu humor negro.

―Bueno ―dijo Constantin haciéndose el interesante ―quizás yo tengo un amigo que puede ayudarlos.

Un silencio se instaló en la sala, uno bastante incómodo para Zatana pues, al conocer de más tiempo al rubio, se imaginaba lo que iba a seguirle a esa frase. Los demás solo esperaban a que terminara de hablar.

―Pero va a costarles

Superman fue el primero en sentir como la ira iba en aumento. En teoría tanto Zatana como Constantin era miembros de la Liga y que el rubio condicionara su ayuda lo consideraba una afrenta.

―¿Cuánto nos va a costar? ―pregunto Hal colocándose en pie con el ceño fruncido.

―Depende ―respondió Cosntantin mirándose las cutículas de sus manos como si no pudiera notar la ira ir ganando terreno en más de uno en esa sala.

―Cretino ―gruño Flash levantándose de la silla mientras golpeaba con las palmas de las manos la mesa.

Superman los apaciguo con un gesto de su mano.

―Creo hablar por todos cuando digo que no importa el precio, estamos dispuestos a hacer lo necesario por un compañero y amigo.

―Bien, siendo así ―Constantin elevo su mano dibujando en el aire un símbolo brillante que hizo retroceder a la Liga, mientras recitaba un cantico corto en un dialecto extraño.

Superman siempre fue más sensible a la magia, así que fue el primero en percibir el cambio en el ambiente, aún más la explosión de energía que precedió a la aparición de un sujeto que portaba un casco romano y capa dorados como si estuvieran hechos de oro.

―¿Quién llama, quien se atreve a invocar a Destino?

Superman apretó la mandíbula mientras Diana sujetaba el mango de su espada por mero instinto de supervivencia. Flash y Lantern se mantuvieron expectantes al tiempo en que los sistemas de Cyborg zumbaban por la descarga de energía a la que fueron sometidos.

―Les presento a Dr. Destino ―canturreo Constantin con treatalaidad.

―John Cosntantin, porque no me sorprende que seas precisamente tu quien importune al Destino.

John simplemente se encogió de hombros desdeñando con un gesto de su mano lo que parecía ser un reproche por parte del recién llegado.

―Puede que yo te haya llamado, pero la petición es de ellos ―alego el rubio mirando de frente al hombre de casco y capa dorada.

―Hagan su petición y en base a ella solicitare un pago ―respondió Dr. Destino dejando de lado a Constantin.

―Deseamos saber el paradero de nuestro amigo, desapareció hace ya varios días y no tenemos como hallarlo ―conto Superman

―Responde al nombre de Batman ―agrego Flash.

―Uhmmm sí, puedo sentirlo, pero es apenas un aliento de vida. Su amigo está a punto de expirar. Su vida se consume como lo hace una vela en pleno incendio.

Todos los presentes, en mayor o menor medida sintieron miedo y consternación. Batman no podía morir.

―¿En dónde está? ―pregunto Lantern elevándose y sintiendo la necesidad de salir a socorrer al murciélago.

―Alterar el curso de los sucesos es peligros, mi intervención está prohibida, pero un pago equivalente lo compensaría. Piensen bien si lo vale, después de todo, donde hay muerte siempre habrá muerte.

Barry que era el que más experiencia tenía sobre el asunto tras su experiencia con la paradoja del tiempo, en la que casi mato a todos debido a su egoísmo de querer salvar a su madre., comprendió rápidamente la advertencia implícita en las palabras del Dr. Destino.

―Un momento chicos ―jadeo Flash callando lo que sea que Superman estaba por decir. ―Debemos consultarlo primero.

―No hay nada que pensar, no estas escuchando que Batman morirá si no hacemos algo ya ―reclamo Hal con la mirada iracunda.

―También lo escuche, pero… por favor escúchenlo que tengo que decirles.

―Escuchen al velocista, después de todo es de los pocos que han sentido en carne propia un escarmiento del Destino. Volveré cuando hayan tomado su decisión. Solo tienen que llamar.

Barry apenas ver desaparecer al Doctor dejo salir un suspiro, todos los ojos estaban puesto en él así que comenzó a relatar de la manera más fiel posible lo acontecido durante su "_viaje"_, como Clark termino siendo un experimento del gobierno, la muerte de Hal, la pelea a muerte entre Acuaman y Wonder Woman, Cyborg sirviendo como perro fiel al presidente, Shazam derrotado y muerto a manos de Diana… y Bruce.

―Bruce murió en aquel callejón. Su padre Thomas tomo su lugar como Batman, donde hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte. Ni cambiando la línea de tiempo Bruce pudo estar junto a sus padres. Eran ellos o él.

Un silencio incomodo embargo la sala mientras las palabras de Barry se volvían un golpe duro de realidad, la información a asimilar era demasiado amarga.

―Y aunque no había punto de comparación entre padre e hijo puedo asegurarles que nuestro Batman es la mejor versión y… yo… ―Barry golpeo ligeramente la mesa conteniendo las lágrimas. ―Dios cada que lo recuerdo la culpa me carcome. Solo me queda pedirles, suplicarles que no tomen a la ligera la advertencia. Donde hay muerte siempre habrá muerte. Al salvar a Batman estaremos condenando a alguien más, puede que inclusos a algún ser amado y eso podría destruirnos como equipo.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio sopesando los argumentos expuestos.

Arthur fue el primero en ponerse en pie.

―Le debo mucho a Batman, pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar a nadie a su costa. Mi opinión es que sigamos buscando por nuestra cuenta. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

―Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo ―Hal Jordán apretó las manos en puños mientras le sostenía la mira al rey de los mares. ―No voy a dejar que muera y no me importa si debo pagar por ello.

―Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero… ―comento Diana intentando calmar los ánimos.

―No lo creo ―siseo Hal. ―Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. Por lo que dijo el loco de casco dorado Batman puede estar este mismo momento siendo torturado…

―Yo también estoy preocupado ―tajó Superman, ―todos lo estamos, pero no podemos tomar una decisión a la ligera porque si algo sale mal y los afectados son sus discípulos Batman no va a agradecer nuestra intervención. Estoy seguro de que él prefería morir antes de dejar que sus hijos sufrieran algún mal. Sabes que tengo razón Hal.

Jordán bajo la cabeza y golpeo la mesa son el puño cerrado.

―¿Entonces qué? Vamos a dejarlo y ya... ―reto el patrullero espacial.

―Por supuesto que no ―intervino Barry con la mira decidida. ―Negociaremos rezando porque nuestras acciones sean para bien.

La Liga asintió y John Constantin volvió a invocar a Dr. Destino.

―¿Están listos? ―pregunto aun cuando seguramente ya sabía la respuesta.

―¿Cuál es tu precio? ―pregunto Superman que era quien llevaba la batuta. ―Y ahora que comprendemos mejor tus palabras nos gustaría saber si hay alguna manera de saber quién… quién moriría en lugar de Bruce.

El Dr. Destino observo a la JL o al menos ellos creyeron sentir su mirada. Era como si juzgara mirando directamente en lo más hondo de su alma.

―Puedo ver ―comenzó diciendo Dr. Destino. ―Y muy claramente que más de dos en esta sala tiene sentimientos profundos por Batman. Quizás si la vida de ese hombre no estuviera tan íntimamente ligada con la salvación de su planeta el pago hubiera sido mínimo. Pero resulta ser y tras escuchar al velocista saben; Batman por alguna razón es el punto intermedio ente la vida y la muerte.

Barry bajo la cabeza asintiendo. Thomas Wayne, Batman fue quien, al matar a Flash Reverso, al dispararle en la cabeza a Zoom le dio la oportunidad de arreglar su error. Fue Batman quien obligo a Cyborg a buscar a Clark y fue Batman quien los hizo posible reunir un equipo que pudiera hacerle frente a los atlantes y amazonas.

Y no ha sido el único caso.

―Voy pedirles lo único que tendría significado ―Dr. Destino levito a diez centímetros sobre el suelo mientras se formaba sobre su pecho el símbolo del _"anj"_ con un brillo deslumbrante. ―La existencia de Batman.

―Eso no tiene sentido ―reclamo Hal con el ceño fruncido. ―No vamos a pedirte que le rescates para que seas tú quie…

―Nunca dije que lo mataría.

―Pero acabas de decir que… ―Hal sentía que algo no estaba bien.

―Pedí la existencia de BATMAN ―aclaro con voz firme Dr. Destino.

―¿Es decir que a partir de que lo salvemos el dejara de ser Batman? ―pregunto Barry con el miedo subiéndole por pecho.

―No, desde el momento en que acepten el trato él olvidara incluso que alguna vez fue el Caballero de la Noche. Que los conoce.

―Si ese es el precio aceptamos. Aun así, queda por saber quién morirá en su lugar ―cuestiono Superman intentando demostrar una calma que no sentía. Por dentro el corazón le palpitaba como un caballo desbocado. Estaba a unos minutos de perder a su mejor amigo. Al único ser que comprendía su soledad y miedo. Quien lo había visto en su faceta más lamentable y aun así lo consideraba poderoso.

―Eso no puedo decírselos ―respondió Dr. Destino ―porque no está dentro de mis posibilidades. No puedo ver le futuro, solo vislumbrar posibles desenlaces y la línea temporal del presente.

―La voluntad de la casa del misterio quiere negociar ―interrumpió Constantin. ―Dice que le debe un favor al murciélago…

―Hay un objeto dentro de la casa que los Señores del Orden desean. John Cosntantin. Pregúntale a la Casa del Misterio si el mortal conocido como Batman vale el hechizo que le dio vida y voluntad propia.

―Serás un… ―gruño John pelando los dientes. ―Sabes que eso no es… ―y antes de que pudiera terminar el insulto pareció escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza. Recobro la compostura, se aliso el abrigo y resoplo. ―La casa acepta, te dará lo que solicitas, con una condición.

Bruce levanto el rostro, más bien una mano se lo elevo porque él no tenía fuerzas para ello, el sujeto lo observaba directamente escudriñando en sus facciones como si buscara algún rasgo en específico.

―Es un ser agraciado ―comentaron a su diestra y solo hasta entonces se percató que había más de uno con la atención puesta él.

Estaba demasiado débil como para oponer resistencia mientras lo arrastraban hacía quien sabe dónde, apenas y tenía las energías para continuar respirando. Sus parpados se cerraban y presentía que si se quedaba dormido no volvería a despertar.

Lo habían sacado de su celda sin embargo, no sabría decir cómo porque su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus pensamientos poco a poco se iban volviendo cada vez menos lucidos confundiéndolo a tal grado no saber si lo que estaba viviendo era real o no. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo cada idea y recuerdo se torcían hasta volverse una masa amorfa que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y sin embargo, se aferraba a una sola imagen, la del murciélago volando en medio de la oscuridad.

No necesitaba saber nada más, incluso renunciaría a su nombre, a su origen antes que al obscuro ser nacido de su miedo, dolor y tormento. A lo que Bruce consideraba era su verdadero ser y fortaleza, a Batman.

―¿Qué crees que piensa haber con él? ―preguntaron en una voz aguda y molesta a su espalda.

―He escuchado decir que los genes de estos seres pueden acoplarse a casi cualquier raza… supongo que ha elegido uno fuerte para probar si puede sobrevivir después de….

Y ni por más que intento permanecer despierto para escuchar la conversación completa no lo logro. Cayó en la inconciencia. En ese lugar en donde las pesadillas ahora eran palpables.

Estaba luchando, siempre luchaba.

Una patada, puñetazo, esquive. Salto y arremetida.

Defender…proteger.

Una luz apareció, una diminuta esfera que poco a poco iba creciendo mientras un suave susurro ganaba fuerza. Destellaba primero como una vela, luego creció… creció…

Le era familiar, la voz que murmuraba la conocía. Una sensación agradable se instaló en su pecho y renacieron en él las esperanzas. Una vitalidad que pensó ya no tenía volvió emergió con fuerza.

―Aquí estoy ―quiso decir, pero su voz hace tiempo se había apagado. No así sus ganas de vivir.

Un suave y tibio calor lo envolvió justo cuando la esfera luminosa exploto arrasando con toda la oscuridad, dejando solo un espacio blanco y pacífico.

―Ya estas a salvo Bruce ―dijo aquella voz y él le creyó.

―Está despertando ―escucho la exclamación alegre de un hombre joven.

Varios pasos sonaron a su alrededor ¿cuantos eran?, ¿porque se aglomeraban junto a él? No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y toparse con tanta gente. Lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo, dejar atrás las punzadas de dolor que con la conciencia poco a poco iban ganando fuerza.

―Amo Bruce…

Bruce entre abrió los ojos, esa última voz preocupada le había apretado el corazón a tal grado que sintió la necesidad de aliviarlo. Quería borrar la tristeza y angustia que sentía esa persona.

Un rostro avejentado fue lo primero que lleno su campo visual, uno que le hizo sonreír con ternura mientras el nombre y el quien era iban llegando lentamente a su aturdido cerebro.

―Al ―apenas y logro pronunciar con voz ronca y rasposa. La garganta le dolía y sus cuerdas vocales parecían haber pasado por una secadora pues carecían de la elasticidad necesaria para producir sonidos inteligibles.

Alfred no dudo en tomar la mano que su protegido extendió en su dirección mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas demostraran lo aliviado que se sentía de tener lo de vuelta.

Recorrió a los presentes, ahora con la mente un poco más serena los rostros y nombres de los presentes comenzaban a calzar. Dick sonreía abiertamente desde la silla a la derecha de la cama. Aferrado a los tubos de la piesera Tim lo miraba con anhelo, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse encima de él para apretarlo en un abrazo de oso. Jasón y Damian solo se mantenían tranquilos, como si no les importara, sin embargo Bruce los conocía lo suficiente para saber que el continuo movimiento del pie de Jasón era debido a que se estaba conteniendo, seguramente espera un momento a solas para demostrarle una pequeña porción de su alivio a verlo entero. Y Damián, bueno suponía que se tendría que conformarse con el escueto; "es bueno tenerte de vuelta padre".

Estaba contento de verlos a todos. De haber sobrevivido a…

Un dolor punzante ataco su psique. Bruce se sujetó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar un alarido de dolor.

Hubo muchas reacciones, Tim y Dick intentando llegar a él, sin saber exactamente como ayudarlo. Jasón y Damian quienes salieron disparados en busca de algún doctor mientras Alfred apretaba como demente el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

Para cuando el personal del hospital se hizo presente el dolor había dimitido. Solo quedaba un zumbido incómodo.

―Bruce ―nombro en un casi grito el hombre que acaba de entrar detrás de los dos médicos.

Bruce parpadeo varias veces, no recordaba de nada a ese hombre que vestía con un horrorosamente barato traje setentero, y ni que decir de los lentes de pasta gruesa que no hacían más que acentuar su baja autoestima cuando escondía la cabeza elevando los hombros. ¡Dios! Le estaba causado coraje de solo ver como ese hombre, que de solo pararse derecho alcanzaría casi los dos metros de altura, bajaba la cabeza de forma tan sumisa.

¿Qué no tenía dignidad?

―Bruce ―repitió el desconocido dando varios pasos en dirección a la cama con la clara intención de hablar con él.

Y entonces Bruce fijo sus ojos en un pequeño objeto que colgaba de la solapa del traje, un diminuto cuadrito de color azul que tuvo la facultad de hacerlo rabiar.

―Quien dejo entrar a este sujeto ―bramo tan alto como le fue posible, su cara se tornó de un rojo sangre que preocupo a todos los presentes. ―Lárgate ―ordeno haciendo amago de levantarse.

―No lo hagas ―advirtió Dick sujetando a Bruce por los hombros impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento brusco porque alcanzo a vislumbrar que en su desesperación Bruce estaba considerando lanzar el florero, único objeto a su alcance.

―Entonces sáquenlo de aquí ―exigió haciéndole un enorme daño a sus cuerdas bucales al obligarlas a gesticular a tal volumen.

Jasón fue el primero en reaccionar casi lanzando fuera de la habitación al pobre hombre que en su sorpresa no supo reaccionar hasta que se vio fuera de la habitación.

―No quiero a nadie de la prensa ―dicto Bruce con la voz afectada y un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la comisura del labio.

Desde afuera Clark solo pudo mirar el gafete que lo identificaba como reportero del Planet y recriminase mentalmente por su descuido.

Continuara…

N. A.

Espero de verdad volver a ganarme su beneplácito my ladys, my lords.

Quedo de vos.

Atentamente ANTES Cielphantomville Hoy _**Taylor Espurious**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuatro días después de despertar, al fin logro convencer al ejército de doctores que Alfred tiene pendiente del él de que se encuentra mejor y escapar del hospital. Bruce daba gracias de poder volver a la mansión. A la privacidad que su hogar le proveía. Sin miradas indiscretas o reporteros metiches.

Pero a pesar del alivio que eso pudiera significar tenía una preocupación latente, y esa era que no recordaba en donde había pasado el lapsus en que desapareció.

Los médicos le habían informado que su estado al ser ingresado al hospital era deplorable, que estuvo a punto de perder la vida, así que suponía que atravesó debió ser por demás espantoso para que su propio cerebro se viera en la necesidad de bloquear los recuerdos.

Y eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más y más perdido, inquieto y angustiado.

Había un eco en su cabeza que por las noches le susurraba. Cuando despertaba nunca lograba recordar esa única palabra que parecía intentaba abrirse paso en sus memorias, solo quedaba el intenso sentimiento de miedo, dolor, pena, y la certeza de que algo lo miraba desde la obscuridad de su subconsciente. Como un cazador, un vigilante que esperaba el momento justo para hacerse presente.

Sus hijos parecieron no notar su abstracción y si lo hicieron ninguno lo menciono.

Para la segunda semana Bruce se sentía lo suficientemente bien para andar por la mansión, las secuelas de la desnutrición severa aún estaban presentes en su cuerpo, pero el hartazgo de mirar el mismo balcón durante tantos días fue suficiente motivación para intentar utilizar, aunque le pareciera un tanto humillante, la andadera que los ortopedistas insistieron en dejarle para evitar forzar demasiado sus músculos.

Paso a paso Bruce podía sentir como su cuerpo se esforzaba por recobrar movilidad, era como una maquina oxidada que intenta movilizar sus engranes atascados por el desuso. Incluso volver a una dieta solidad había tomado más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

Dick por las tardes procuraba pasar por lo menos dos horas haciéndole compañía, o a últimas fechas animándolo a moverse con mayor seguridad y celebrando de manera exagerada cada pequeño logro, aunque muy en el fondo Bruce sonreía triste al pensar que Dick seguramente hacía aquello porque cuando era un niño deseo fervientemente escuchar ese tipo de elogios de su parte.

Nunca celebro ninguno de sus logros, y ahora lo tenía ahí festejando cada paso que daba sin ayuda.

Jasón por otra parte, nunca fue demasiado afectivo, pero el hecho de que por las mañanas pasara a lanzarle, literalmente, una pieza de fruta o que se asegurara de que la jarra cerca de la cama siempre tuviera agua fresca decía mucho.

Bruce se lamentaba el hecho de no haberse esforzado más en acercarse a su segundo hijo.

Tim intento pasar tiempo con él, de hecho, Bruce considero que el muchacho intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido pues procuraba leerle antes de dormir. Como si los papeles se hubieran invertido ya hora Bruce fuera el niño pequeño necesitado de atención, cariño y protección. Aprendió mucho más de su tercer hijo durante este periodo convaleciente que durante los tantos años después de la adopción, y hecho triste y lamentable.

Y Demian. Demian entraba a su cuarto a las tres de la tarde en punto, justo después de volver del colegio; lo miraba con el ceño adusto y saluda con su un seco "padre" que hacía sentir a Bruce cosquillas en pecho. Tomaba asiento y con un suspiro sacaba sus cuadernos para hacer la tarea. Nunca decían nada, pero era agradable su silenciosa compañía.

Bruce llego a pensar que el dicho "por algo pasan las cosas" encajaba perfectamente con su situación.

Así que para cuando pasaron tres meses y su salud estaba casi al 65% considero que las actividades que hasta ahora sus hijos habían tomado por hábitos no tenían por qué cambiar. No lo permitiría.

Tal vez simplemente la idea de que su faceta como play boy debía terminar fue tomando fuerza. Tenía 34 años y era hora de ser una persona mejor. Un mejor padre si es que tenía la oportunidad, en especial para Demian.

Apenas pudo regreso a Wayne Enterprises.

Sentía una enorme emoción al repasar cada uno de los proyectos y cambios que implementaría pues consideraba que la compañía necesitaba un nuevo impulso. El tiempo en cama fue excelente para sopesar miles de ideas y esclarecer prioridades. Estaba seguro de que valía la pena el esfuerzo por mejorar su multinacional, siempre con la certeza de que el cambio beneficiara también sus empleados.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando Bruce entro de manera desenfadad al despacho de Lucios Fox, quien con sonrisa sincera festejo tenerlo de vuelta, sin embargo, a pesar de la alegría que mostraba un halo de tristeza tintaban sus gestos y Bruce no pudo menos que pensar, igual que a mis hijos, igual que… Alfred.

Y Bruce no quería dudar de sus más allegados, siquiera considerar que le estuviera guardando secretos. No ellos, no su familia.

Ese día reviso el estado financiero, los libros de registro, las importaciones, las propuestas de proyectos y los egresos, además de poner énfasis en asegurarse de que las donaciones a los distintos establecimientos de beneficencia, entre los que ese encontraban dos orfelinatos y varios hospitales públicos, no hubieran cesado o disminuido durante su retiro involuntario.

No encontró nada especialmente malo que no pudiera mejorar o corregir de manera interna y rápida, Lucios había hecho como de costumbre un excelente trabajo. Le debía tanto al amigo de su padre.

―Entonces, supongo que lo veré mucho más seguido por la oficina ―comento Lucios con un brillo en su mirada que hizo feliz a Bruce porque demostraba verdadera emoción de que tomara el control total.

―Sí, definitivamente. Aunque, y sólo por tratase de ti, debo admitir que no sé porque no lo hice antes. Es decir… recuerdo cada detalle de la compañía, los tratos e invitaciones de fusión que hemos recibido durante años, a los mejores inversionista y hasta aquellos que en algún momento pensaron que podían hacerse de mi compañía porque me consideraban despistado y negligente, pero… ―y Bruce se mordió la lengua ―mi actitud de aquel entonces… es como si por alguna razón no quisiera que me tomaran muy en cuenta o en serio ―y rio un tanto incómodo.―Olvídalo, son tonterías. Quien querría pasar por superficial y estúpido.

―¡Oh! Señor Wayne, usted era, es muchas cosas, pero nadie puede tacharlo de estúpido se lo aseguro ―afirmo Fox con una sincera sonrisa.

―Dije que solo eran tonterías, supongo que cuando reflexionamos las cosas y vemos nuestras acciones desde otro ángulo, todos pensamos que actuamos como tontos ―agrego rascándose la nuca. ―Bueno, en todo caso estoy a tiempo de corregir mis actitudes.

Fox asintió, Bruce le dio la mano despidiéndose con agrado. Aun no estaba del todo recuperado y era hora de volverá a casa.

―Quien querría algo así ―murmuro Lucios al ver la puerta cerrase tras Bruce. ―Quizás un hombre que pensaba más en el bienestar de Gotham que en el propio, uno que bajo la fachada de tonto, era sin duda una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestro tiempo. El mejor estratega sobre el planeta. Y que Dios me perdone, pero espero que nunca recuerde lo que fue, que ahora que ese ente obscuro que fue su altero desapareció, Bruce pueda encontrar la felicidad que merece ―rezo Fox con fervor y sinceros deseos.

.

Bruce bajo al estacionamiento y abordo su Lamborghini color plata con una sutil sonrisa adornando sus labios. Encendió el motor y su pie presiono el acelerador, la idea de hundirlo hasta el fondo se hizo presente, como si conducir a una velocidad vertiginosa fuera un hábito arraigado. Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, era una idea tonta, podía provocar un accidente se reprendió, aunque eso no impidió que sus manos cada cierto tiempo apretaran el volante hasta hacerlo crujir bajo sus palmas.

La reja de entrada a la mansión se abrió de manera automática para dejarlo pasar, las ruedas del vehículo se deslizaron sobre el empedrado con facilidad hasta estacionarlo con un derrape elegante y limpio justo frente la puerta. La idea fugaz de que sería un excelente piloto de carreras le divirtió, en especial porque se suponía que dejaría las locuras y caprichos para empezar a ser un hombre más serio.

Una vez abajo miro por un segundo el lujoso deportivo.

―Se vería mejor en negro ―dijo torciendo la boca como si un regusto amargo le hubiera quedado embarrado en la lengua, un sentimiento de nostalgia que se negaba a retirarse.

Con un suspiro y caminar seguro subió las escaleras de la masión, abrió la puerta y… un silencio prácticamente sepulcral fue lo que le saludo apenas la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Hasta el mismo aire parecía estancado en el tiempo.

Bruce apretó los labios y su mano busco el pomo de la puerta, su instinto le susurraba la palabra peligro y le pedía salir de ahí a toda prisa.

―Señor Wayne ―dijo una voz suave que pareció flotar hasta sus oídos.

Bruce tenso cada musculo e intento no temblar ante lo que ese allanamiento de morada podría significar. Con paso medido se fue acercando a la sala. El fuego en el hogar estaba encendido, pero las flamas parecían rígidas, inmóviles como si solo hubieran sido pintadas, porque ni calor parecían emitir.

―Señor Wayne ―volvieron a repetir y esta vez Bruce noto al caballero de piel azul que lo miraba parado junto a la ventana.

La verdad sea dicha, a pesar del color de azul de su dermis, su aspecto era increíblemente atractivo y noble. Sus ojos poseían un hermoso color violeta y su cabello blanco como la seda se encontraba firmemente atado en una coleta baja que le llegaba casi a la cadera. Sus facciones eran gráciles, delicadas más no por ello menos varoniles. De hecho, su mandíbula lucia altiva, su cuerpo trabajado y sus movimientos medidos. Era sin duda un guerrero bien entrenado. Un letal depredador que observa a la presa a poca distancia con ojos fieros.

―Mi nombre es Erel Ghramp, soy hijo del vigésimo séptimo soberano de Ariant, un planeta ubicado en…

―Espera ¿Qué? ―cuestiono Bruce bastante desconcertado, pues si bien se sabía que existía vida inteligente lejos de la tierra gracias a Superman y Green Lantern, eso no significaba que fuera normal encontrar a un extraterrestre en su sala de estar.

―Señor Wayne, estoy aquí debido a su desaparición… nosotros…

―¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes fueron los que me secuestraron? ―se indignó y asusto a partes iguales, de hecho dio un paso en retroceso y lucho con todas sus fuerzas por no demostrar lo contrariado que esa información lo hizo sentir.

―No exactamente. Señor Wayne necesito que se calme para poder explicarle…

―No. No quiero saber nada ―exclamo sin saber si sus palabras eran ciertas o no. La verdad a veces es demasiado dura para asimilarla y…

Y su cabeza en algún punto quería dejar de pensar que hubiera sido mejor haber sido victima de un narcotraficante o extorsionador. Porque su mente enviaba miles de ideas, entre ellas una era insistente, una que le decía que era lógico que se tratara de alienígenas, pues de otro modo hubieran pedido rescate, peor aún, su desaparición seria noticia en todos los medios de comunicación y hasta donde sabía no hubo nada de ello. No había visto a ningún reportero, aparte de aquel que prácticamente hecho de la habitación del hospital.

―Pero… ―insistió Erel con voz calma que busca ser lo menos intrusiva posible.

―Yo… pase mucho tiempo en recuperación y mi memoria… ¡Maldición! No recuerdo nada ―grito frustrado Bruce pateando al fondo de su mente todas las teorías y deducciones que brillaban como carteles de neón y solo lo abrumaban. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su cabeza? ―No tengo nada que pueda serle de utilidad, soy solo una persona normal. Por eso le pido que se vaya. Lo único que quiero es… no se lo que quiero… ―acepto sintiendo como la crisis comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

Las manos le temblaban y hasta ese momento había estado evitando enfrentarse a la realidad. Había desaparecido por dos semanas y nadie supo decirle ni como llego al hospital. Era como su de un segundo para otro su vida se hubiera fragmentado y ahora solo tuviera pequeños pedazos que le dejaban vislumbrar una parte, pero no el total de la persona que fue.

―¿Quién era antes de eso?… ―jadeo Bruce percibiendo el principio del vértigo que lo haría caer como no lo controlara.

―Señor… Bruce. Se que la tortura por la que tuviste que haber pasado debió ser… ―comento con calma Erel, sus ojos violetas parecían transmitir sincera preocupación.

―No, no lo sabe, y no intente lavarme el cerebro porque…

―Es lo menos que quiero hacer ―dijo alíen acercándose con seguridad.

Bruce gruño en advertencia, una que no funciono, el extraterrestre extendió la mano muy dispuesto a colocarla sobre su hombro, y entonces Bruce no fue dueño de si mismo. En un movimiento fluido y ágil lanzo Erel varios metros lejos, para terminar por estrellarse contra uno de los tantos libreros de la estancia.

―No hagas esto más difícil. Tienes que cooperar… ―gruño Erel colocándose en pie sin ningún rasguño.

Bruce sintió como cada una de sus extremidades tomaba una pose defensiva, de hecho, su cerebro parecía una maquina que en automático analizaba los puntos debilites del oponente y una posible vía de escape.

¿De dónde venía esa información, ese… adiestramiento? Se preguntó Bruce un tanto asustado de estar descubriendo tantas cosas sobre sí mismo.

―Nunca quise que las cosas fueran de este modo, pero no me deja alternativa ―y tras estas palabras Erel se acercó con dos grandes zancadas para golpear con rapidez y precisión.

El primer golpe topo con el antebrazo de Bruce que al hacerlo girar desestabilizo al intruso, Erel entonces hizo amago de utilizar la mano izquierda y el pie derecho, pero para entonces Bruce que ya había leído su ataque, con toda la fuerza que logro reunir le dio un gancho al hígado para derribarlo, o al menso eso esperaba.

Erel sé que quejo y retrocedió mostrando sin reparo el asombro que sentía al estar siendo igualado y para su vergüenza superado en batalla.

―Bruce Wayne ―murmuro Erel como si saboreara el mejor manjar del universo, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa para lanzarse a abrazar la cintura del millonario en una tacleada que seguro lo derribaría.

Bruce jadeo ante el sorpresivo ataque que apenas logro evitar, porque si bien Erel no llego apresarlo como deseaba, logro tomarle por el brazo justo para cuando un tubo de luz se abría frente a sus ojos para arrastrarlos a un destino incierto; al mismo tiempo la gran ventana de la sala exploto para dejar paso libre a la Liga de la Justicia.

A partir de ahí todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta para el multimillonario, era como si hasta los héroes se vieran afectados por ese hechizo que parecía mantener a la mansión en una clase de estado suspendido ene l tiempo.

Green Lanter grito algo que Bruce no logro entender debido a que el héroe esmeralda hablaba demasiado pausado, incluso su anillo tardo más de lo necesario en emitir algún signo de energía. Wonder Woman también se vio afectada, sus manos intentaron ir al lazo en su cintura sin que el movimiento fuera lo suficientemente fluido ni veloz. Y hay que decirlo, ni Flash siendo el ser más rápido del planeta logro impedir que Bruce fuera arrastrado y tragado por el túnel luminoso.

Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, quiso decirle Bruce al velocista al ver la desesperación con la que intentaba alcanzarlo, pero era decimado tarde para eso. Cuando la abertura del túnel era del tamaño de una moneda aun logro ver al líder de la JL, el hombre de acero mostraba un pánico aterrador en su mirada azul cielo que lo hizo estremecer.

―Bruce ―nombro Superman y Wayne casi podía jurar que sintió su miedo y dolor.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

N. A.

Saben cuál es el problema de escribir un SUBAT es intentar mantener la personalidad de Batman y no arrollar, demeritar y hasta menospreciar a los demás personajes que lo rodean.

Atte: Taylor Espurious**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Bruce abrió los ojos lentamente, como cuando despiertas de un largo sueño y tu cuerpo aun esta tan cansado que se niega a salir de estado de reposo. De hecho cada miembro de su constitución pesaba más de lo que recordaba.

Las voces lejanas iban tomando fuerza, aunque no por ello eran más comprensibles. Si debía comparar diría que por la entonación fuerte y rasposa sonaba como… ruso.

Una burbuja de aire paso frente a sus ojos y sólo hasta ese momento noto el líquido rosa que lo rodeaba y era contenido dentro de la capsula de vidrio en que se hallaba y le permitía mirar lo que dedujo era una bahía médica.

Con un sonido de succión el líquido fue desapareciendo, luego la mascarilla que le proveía oxígeno y que noto en ese instante, cayo permitiéndole respirar libremente.

―Es totalmente natural que te sientas desubicado. El tratamiento regenerativo es un tanto agresivo, pero bastante eficaz ―dijo un hombrecito rechoncho de piel azul y cabello naranja que parecía estar esforzándose por trasmitirle confianza.

Bruce apretó los dientes sintiendo la basca subirle por el esófago. Un sonido mecánico se hizo presente y luego un leve zumbido le siguió.

―Estamos por retirar el soporte vital. Sentirás molestia en la base del cráneo, y cualquier otra zona cuyo desgaste fuera mayor, es decir lesiones o fracturas ―informo el rechoncho sujeto con voz tranquila y pausada.

Bruce jadeo ante tal información, él no recordaba haber tenido ningún accidente de gravedad, sin embargo su mente gritaba que apretara los dientes porque le iba a doler, y mucho.

De un tirón fue retirada la aguja en la base de su cráneo, una acción que comparable a sacar una astilla, y luego...

Bruce soltó un alarido, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron de una manera tan dolorosa que incluso aquel grito desgarrador fue nada en comparación de lo que experimentaba. Sus boca se abrió hasta donde pudo mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos cubiertos de saliva. Sus fosas nasales también estaban abiertas, de hecho aleteaban como las alas de una mariposas, como si el aire que entraba por ellas fuera en realidad navajas al rojo vivo que le laceran cada conducto por donde pasaba.

Los presentes en la habitación comenzaron a correr, parecían seriamente preocupados y desconcertados del resultado.

Bruce convulsiono aun dentro de la capsula, hasta que arqueo la espalda de manera antinatural. Cada tendón se tensó como la cuerda de un violín a punto de reventar. Sus huesos parecían estar siendo triturados y hasta el último de sus folículos capilares ardían. No había ni un solo lugar en donde Bruce no sintiera dolor.

Y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad al fin aquel tormento llego a su fin. Con un suspiro nacido desde el fondo de su alma Bruce se dejó caer en los bondadosos brazos de la inconciencia.

―¿Pero qué rayos ha sucedido? ―demando saber Erel entrando a toda prisa a la sala de criogenia y colocándose de inmediato junto a Bruce sin ocultar su preocupación.

―Señor ―dijo el médico inclinando la cabeza, yo… no sé qué pudo haber…

―Altlan, lo puse en tu manos porque confié en ti y…

―Majestad ―intervino uno de los ayudantes de galeno, un sujeto larguirucho cuya cabeza no tenía ni un solo cabello ―el terrícola está bien. Le aseguro que…

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que vi? ―interrumpió Erel con ira en la mirada.

―Excelencia, nosotros no sabíamos que el terrícola sufría de lesiones tan profundas ni cuantiosas. El proceso regenerativo trato cada célula, hasta las más antiguas, por ello el shock que sufrió al salir del estado inconsciente fue abrumador.

―¿Ha sido físicamente torturado? ―pregunto Erel con genuina agonía. Sus ojos violetas de inmediato se posaron sobre Bruce, su rostro apacible y demasiado hermoso como para no adorarlo. Era impensable considerar que alguien le hiciera daño, se atreviera a dañar a ese epitome de belleza.

―No podría asegurarlo, tendrá que preguntárselo directamente a él. Lo único que le puedo afirmar majestad es que, ha sufrido mucho y... es fuerte.

Ante esta última declaración Erel suavizo su mirada permitiéndose sonreír mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches del hombre inconsciente.

―Tienes razón, es fuerte, Bruce Wayne es muy fuerte.

Dick abrió de un empellón la puerta del salón de la JL, sus ojos flameaban de ira. Detrás de él, Jasón amartillo su arma mientras observaba de reojo a Red Robín ajustar los guantes. Demian se contentó con cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la pared más cercana para observar la pelea que se aproximaba.

―Confiamos en ustedes ―gruño Dick casi escupiendo saliva. ―Cómo pudieron permitir que se lo llevaran de nuevo ―reclamo con tanta angustia que los seis superhéroes bajaron la cabeza.

Estaba furioso, más que eso, Dick no era de las personas que perdieran la cabeza con facilidad, pero la situación era demasiado para él. Se habían llevado a Bruce nuevamente, la diferencia era que la primera vez podía contar con Batman, ahora…

―Maldición, Bruce en este momento no pude, no sabe… ―gimió Dick intentando controlarse, una mano sobre su hombro le ayudo a recobrar algo de calma.

―Díganos que al menos saben a dónde se lo llevaron ―Red Hood tenía una postura intimidante que hizo a más de uno tragar en seco. Después de todo no se podía negar que fuera hijo del murciélago.

―Lo sabemos ―respondió contundente Superman.

―Entonces que esperamos, vamos por él ―exigió Red Robín.

―Lamentablemente ustedes no pueden ir chavales ―tajo Green Lantern.

―¿Y porque no? ―pregunto Demian colocándose recto. ―No pueden alegar que sea asunto de la Liga, porque Bruce es nuestro padre.

―Se lo preocupados que están, pero… ―intento razonar Barry.

―Ariant está ubicado a ocho galaxias de distancia y si queremos llegar lo más rápido posible... pues digamos que el viaje no saldrá barato ―acepta Clark rascándose la nuca antes de agregar, ―y supongo que entienden que no estoy hablando de dinero. Por eso… bueno entre menos seamos mejor.

Dick aprieta las manos y a pesar de que intenta disimularlo Jasón también tensa los músculos. Tim no disimula su frustración y Demian, Demian solo chasquea los labios antes de decir.

―Tráiganlo de vuelta rápido.

Y los siete presentes aprietan los labios al pensar que es la solicitud de un hijo temeroso de perder a su padre.

Bruce abre los ojos una vez más, esta vez no hay maquinas, ni líquidos extraños, solo un colchón suave y una habitación espaciosa con un enorme ventanal que permite entrar una corriente de aire fresco y agradable. El trozo de cielo que puede verse desde su posición es de un suave color lila. Dos lunas enormes de color plata brillan, además de las puntas de algunos edificios que apenas logran asomar.

Siente los labios resecos y un hambre atroz, pero teme moverse y que el dolor vuelva a atacarlo, el pánico gana terreno mientras lo recuerda. Así que prefiere postergarlo permitiendo que sus ojos recorran el techo abovedado de la habitación. En las paredes no hay cuadros o adornos y la cama sólo posee un dosel de tela translucida tan ligera como lo seria una medusa nadando en el mar. De hecho, puede ver pequeños puntos azul luminiscente que le dan un aire casi mágico.

―Es bueno ver que has despertado ― suspira Erel con alivio entrando a la habitación. Una acción que hace a Bruce casi jadear porque ha atravesado la pared.

Una parte de su astuto e inteligente cerebro grita "por eso no encontré como salir de mi celda", un pensamiento que se apaga sin llegar a trascender a la parte consiente en cuanto Erel eleva su mano para mostrarle una brillante pulsera de cristal ocre.

―Nos permite vibrar en… ―comienza a explicar, pero es casi innecesario toda vez que Bruce lo compara con la habilidad de Flash. Por eso prefiere intervenir.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? ―cuestiona esperando que esa sola acción no desencadene, como la vez anterior una agónica tortura.

Erel suaviza su mirada, sus dedos apenas rozan la piel del brazo de Bruce, casi con adoración, antes de ofrecerle su ayuda para que pueda sentarse. El multimillonario la toma con cierto recato, un segundo después parpadea sin creer lo que esta sintiendo. Erel sonríe ampliamente y asiente con la cabeza como si hubiera leído el pensamiento.

De un salto Bruce esta sobre sus dos piernas y jadea de la impresión, se siente bien, más que bien. Es como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera nueva. No hay dolor o debilidad solo una vitalidad que nunca antes experimento. No lo piensa, observa amplio espacio y calcula si es suficiente, sonríe y da lo que en gimnasia rítmica seria nombrado como un doble extendido hacia atrás.

Es el turno de Erel de contener el aliento ante semejante acto. Suelta el aliento cuando Bruce aterriza sin problemas y le sonríe tan ampliamente que el corazón casi le explota. Ya lo había pensado, y ahora lo confirma al percibir como todo su cuerpo vibra de emoción y alegría, su alma ha elegido a Bruce Wayne como su compañero de vida, y no podría estar más contento.

―Es fantástico ―menciona Bruce observándose las manos como si las mirara por primera vez.

―Después de lo sucedido con mi regente, me refiero a traerte y retenerte aquí… era lo menos que podía hacer. Además de ofrecerte una disculpa en nombre de Ariant.

Bruce negó levemente, su cabeza era un revoltijo de imágenes que emergían y luego volvían a desvanecerse sin que lograra retenerlas. Estaba seguro que su encierro fue insufrible, pero su cerebro se negaba a recordarlo.

Erel pareció entender su situación, con elegancia tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y le ofreció un puesto a su lado, luego comenzar a explicar.

―Hace veinte años estábamos en guerra, la amenaza de invasión de nuestros dos planetas vecinos prácticamente era un hecho. Muchos de nuestros dirigentes se dieron por vencidos, no así mi padre y su consejero, Loret Vash. Este último siendo uno los científicos más brillantes y respetados del planeta logro sintetizar un tipo de hormona que… fortaleció a nuestra gente. Es decir, no solo fue aplicada a los soldados, sino a todo ciudadano dispuesto a pelear.

Bruce no había participado en un guerra como tal, pero sin duda conocía muy bien las consecuencias de la misma. Los horres que atrae y la desesperación para el país bajo ataque.

―Ganamos, mantuvimos nuestra independencia, pero el precio fue muy alto. Vera señor Wayne. La hormona hizo a nuestras mujeres, más… más masculinas. Ellas… después de un par de años dejaron de ser fértiles. Así que ahora nos enfrentamos a la extinción.

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos solo interrumpido por la leve respiración de ambos. Ojos violetas escudriñaban el hermoso semblante de su compañero con hambrienta necesidad. Erel deseaba tener el derecho de tocar la piel de ese perfecto ser frente a él. Poder envolverlo entre sus brazos sabiendo de antemano el letal animal que anida muy dentro de Bruce y que es una razón más para amarlo. Saberse único ante sus ojos.

Erel bajo la mirada, sabedor de que primero debería ganarse su confianza.

―Una vez más Loret Vash tuvo una respuesta. Entre los miles de planetas en el universo solo la tierra albergaba un tipo de vida compatible con nuestra especie. Su código genético es muy similar al nuestro y la mayor ventaja sería que al fusionarlos los descendientes mantendría el 80% de nuestro linaje. Con base a eso, nuestro plan era… pues solicitar su ayuda. Enviaríamos a un delegado para exponer nuestra situación y alguna que otra ofrenda de paz. Siempre con la premisa de que aquellos individuos que se ofrecieran a nuestro favor serian tratados de la mejor manera y con todas las consideraciones.

Bruce dio un pequeño bote en su lugar.

―Me estás diciendo que solicitarían… que nuestras mujeres…

Erel se retorció las manos, luego negó suavemente con la cabeza.

―Durante el periodo en que estuvimos estudiando la compatibilidad de especie, notamos que ustedes pueden relacionarse sexualmente con individuos de su mismo sexo.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza dándole parte de razón, luego elevo una ceja al comprender por donde iba el comentario, aun así lo dejo continuar.

―Lo que estaríamos solicitando serian varones, debido a que la simiente de nuestras mujeres no es fértil y la de nuestros varones es demasiado… agresiva para el cuerpo de una terrícola.

―Comprendo. Sin embargo tengo que aclarar que a pesar de que existen parejas hombre-hombre. No hay manera de que estos queden preñados. Nosotros no podemos concebir.

―Eso lo sabemos bien. Y ya lo tenemos cubierto. Durante los años en que buscábamos una solución otro de nuestros investigadores presento un tipo de matriz, al implantarlo fue como notamos que el problema eran nuestras mujeres, pues lo rechazaron y las que llegaron en su momento a lograr quedar en cinta, después su cuerpo se negaba a ceder nutrientes al producto provocando su muerte. Pero con los varones de su especie estamos casi seguros de que funcionaría.

―Supongo que tendrían que realizar pruebas ―acoto Bruce apretando las manos en puños.

Erel se mordió los labios y dejo salir un suspiro.

―Cuando mi regente te trajo aquí era para eso ―acepto tristemente. ―No porque así lo hubiéramos planeado ―aclaro rápidamente con pánico. ―Mi padre y yo habíamos estado abarajando con quien deberíamos hablar primero, sujetos influyentes y poderosos. Tu nombre estaba en esa lista porque eras el mejor candidato. Inteligente, ingenioso y muy abierto a nuevas ideas.

―¿Por qué no trataron directamente con el gobierno?

―No es por ofender, pero los dirigentes no siempre son adecuados, además de que temíamos miedo de que tomaran por rehén al nuestro embajador. Nuestro planeta no soportaría otra guerra, debíamos proceder con cautela.

―Comprendo.

― Loret Vash confundió nuestras intenciones, pensó que la lista era de posibles candidatos de prueba y…

―Y así termine aislado y bajo observación ―termino Bruce comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

―Lamento eso. Y aún más el hecho de que no nos dimos cuenta de que estaban en peligro hasta que tus amigos entraron por la fuerza al laboratorio. Por supuesto que en cuanto nos enteramos, dejamos que se fueran sin oponer resistencia con la firme intención de pedir tu perdón y aclarar de la mejor manera posible lo sucedió en cuanto estuvieras a salvo y en recuperación, aun si eso significaba que nos negaran la ayuda que tan desesperadamente necesitamos.

Una vez más el mutismo se hizo presente. El viento soplaba meciendo el dosel y trayendo consigo el rumor de la gente, de animales y maquinas. Una paz amenazada por el miedo a la extinción.

―El error de uno no tiene que condenar a todos ―murmuro Bruce sin retirar sus ojos azul acero del balcón.

―Entonces… ―dijo esperanzado Erel.

―Solicitaría que primero me permitieran aprender más de ustedes, su cultura, su idioma y de ser posible un poco de su investigación. Datos que me serian de gran ayuda a la hora de responder las preguntas que seguramente muchos de nuestros políticos lanzaran con saña.

―Pero ¿vas a ayudarnos? ―presiono por una respuesta con el corazón en la garganta.

―Lo voy a intentar, no prometo…

Y Bruce tuvo que tragarse un grito de sorpresa cuando Erel lo tomo estilo nupcial para dar vueltas con él en brazos, su risa era sincera y profunda, su mirada brillante y llena de emoción.

―Gracias, gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás ―decía apretando dulcemente el cuerpo de Bruce contra el suyo.

―Pues ya comienzo a hacerlo ―gruño Bruce afilando la mirada.

―¡Oh! Lo siento ―se disculpó Erel sin borrar su enorme sonrisa y dejando que Bruce se alejara de él. ―Es solo que… de verdad temía que nos odiaras, y…

―Los seres humanos no somos una especia pacifica, casi toda nuestra historia está plagada de conflictos bélicos que en su mayoría son resultado de la falta de tolerancia y uno que otro mal entendido ―conto Bruce cruzándose de bazos. ―Además de que tras lo ocurrido he podido replantear mi forma de vida y… mejorar en muchos aspectos, así que sería hipócrita de mi parte solo ver las cosas malas.

―Aun así, te agradezco la oportunidad y vuelvo a reiterar mi promesa de no hacer que te arrepientas.

.

Erel le proporciono ropas apropiadas, o lo que en ese planeta se consideraba apropiado, porque sinceramente Bruce se sentía un poco expuesto. Los pantalones eran de algo parecido a la seda, amplios y cómodos a la cadera, en donde una cadena con piedras azul Prusia acentuaban la "V" de esa zona. Sobre los hombros y pecho descansaba una túnica muy similar a lo que él describiría como un chaleco holgado que apenas cubría lo estrictamente necesario. Por último y para marcar su estatus VIP un brazalete tipo egipcio cortado de manera primorosa asemejando un tipo de enredadera del cristal tan azulino del cinturón, y por supuesto la pulsera ocre para poder atravesar las paredes.

Si no fuera porque se trataba de mundo distintos Bruce diría que lo habían vestido como a una bailarina árabe.

No había visto a su anfitrión llevando ese tipo de vestimenta, de hecho la primera vez que lo vio, cuando se presentó la sala sin previo aviso, y en su conversación de hace algunas horas había llevado puesto una túnica bastante grande que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Pero era de esperarse que hubiera tenido que adaptarse al sentido de "moda" de la tierra para acercase de manera menos intrusiva, sin embargo ahora que Bruce había cedido y solicitado conocer su mundo, era él quien debía dejar de lado su vestimenta en favor de encajar mejor.

Aun así no se sentía a gusto estando tan expuesto.

―Luces radiante ―elogio Erel apenas entrar y contemplarlo. ―Simplemente sublime.

Bruce apretó los labios, no pensaba ni quería ruborizarse por el cumplido, mas no pudo evitar que su corazón acelerara un poco la marcha al notar que Erel estaba vestido a juego, llevan el mismo brazalete azul, como si fueran… pareja.

Y ante ese pensamiento las mejillas del multimillonario adquirieron un tenue rubor.

―Vamos mi padre se encuentra ansioso por cocerte ―comento tomándolo de la muñeca para tirar de él.

Bruce apretó los labios y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo deshizo el agarre.

Los pasillos eran un tipo de túnel de piedra blanca excelsamente pulida, casi hasta asemejar la cascara de un huevo, porosa pero suave al tacto. Cada cierto tiempo una rudimentaria marca aparecía dibujada, suponía que era su manera de señalar las entradas a cada habitación. Una leve inclinación le hizo saber que estaban descendiendo para al fin topar con pared.

Erel tomo aire lo miro con orgullo y esperanza, esa clase de mirada de cuando muestras algo por lo que has trabajado duro y esperas que te feliciten.

Y sin mayores ceremonias simplemente el Aranteano desapareció a través de la sólida roca.

Bruce se tomó un momento para respirar y contenerla antes de seguirlo. Era una sensación peculiar como pasar a por una barrera hecha de espuma, sus ojos podían distinguir las moléculas por las que se abría paso y luego una enorme estancia le dio la bienvenida.

Simplemente aquel salón era imponente, y justo al frente una escalinata de tal vez diez escalones ascendían hasta un trono aguamarina desde donde el Rey lo observaba impávido. El techo que parecía difuminarse debido a la luz que desprendía como si en realidad se tratara de un cielo exclusivo cuyo centro desprendiera su propia luz, pero luego cuando al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad pudo distinguir que el centro de aquel enorme faro era un gigantesco diamante en forma de rosa con los pétalos excelsamente detallados. Una pieza que en la tierra valdría lo mismo o más que su compañía.

Bruce se obligó a desviar la vista de tan exquisita talla para centrarse en el hombre de edad madura que descendía para hablar con él.

―Señor Wayne ―dijo con voz aterciopelada. ―Es un placer conocerlo, y es aún mayor es al saber de boca de mi hijo que ha consentido prestarnos su ayuda. Como soberano, me siento obligado de reiterarle nuestro agradecimiento ―e hizo una reverencia que incomodo un poco a Bruce.

―Padre, Bruce es un hombre increíble; estoy seguro que con su apoyo lograremos llegar a un acuerdo con la tierra ―presumió Erel con alegría.

Bruce apretó los labios, bajo la mirada y con tono medido dijo.

―Quizás están esperando resultados favorables a corto plazo, pero me temo que será más complicado de lo que piensan. Los términos de un tratado a veces duran años en litigio antes de que lleguen a un acuerdo mutuo. No estoy diciendo vaya a ser el caso, solo quiero que sus expectativas no superen la realidad y sobre todo tengan paciencia.

El Rey asintió con la cabeza al comprender como veterano político que el terrícola hablaba con sabiduría y mesura.

Con una sonrisa discreta a su hijo le dio el visto bueno a su posible pareja. Sinceramente estaba muy complacido con su elección. El hombre frente a él mostraba un porte orgulloso a pesar de estar en tierra ajena, sus movimientos eran agraciados y su constitución se mostraba fuerte, un guerrero hábil e inteligente, sabedor de normas diplomáticas y… apenas llevaba de conocerlo un par de minutos. En su defensa diría que se consideraba un buen observador y la experiencia de su larga vida le había dado la facilidad e juzgar bien los caracteres.

La sinceridad de su mirada le mostraba al Rey la bondad de su alma, les había perdonado la afrenta a su persona utilizando un razonamiento lógico. Cualquier otro se hubiera negado a escuchar incluso razones, cuanto menos concederían su ayuda.

No era sólo una necedad de dejar de lado la injuria, no, Bruce Wayne había comprendido lo sucedido, lo analizo y tomo una decisión con total y plena conciencia en tiempo record. Si no fuera porque el nivel de inteligencia, hasta ahora analizados, mostró ser menores a los suyos en casi un 70% diría que Bruce estaba al mismo nivel emocional e intelectual que uno de su especie, algo completamente imposible. Los separan siglos de evolución.

―Entonces padre, ¿estás de acuerdo? ―pregunto Erel mirándolo con ese brillo en la mirada que hacía mucho no veía en él. Y aunque debía admitir que debido a su profundo escrutinio al terrícola no había prestado atención, no tuvo reparo en consentir, confiaba en su hijo y quería hacerlo en Bruce Wayne.

―Procura no delegar demasías cosas Erel ―respondió y fue suficiente para que su hijo comprendiera.

―No lo hare padre ―concedió tomando la mano de Bruce para tirar de él hacía la salida.

Una vez fuera del salón del trono Erel casi jadeo, en los ojos tenía dos estrellas resplandecientes de dicha y sus dedos adoraban sentir el contacto de la piel calidad y sedosa de Bruce.

―¿Qué quieres aprender primero? Te lo mostrare todo. Tú sólo pide, no hay nada que no ponga a tus pies ―ofreció efusivo.

Bruce ladeo la cabeza antes de recobrar su mano evitando en lo posible que el movimiento ofendiera a su anfitrión. En ese momento le mostraba una faceta muy diferente, un lado de su personalidad que no encajaba con la primera impresión que tuvo de él y que en este momento le hizo elevar un poco la comisura de sus labios en un comienzo de sonrisa.

―Enséñame tu idioma ―solicito muy consiente que para conocer una nueva cultura se necesita leer y participar de las costumbres de los nativos y esos se logra mucho mejor cuando las barreras del dialecto son derribadas.

Erel sonrió complacido con la petición y antes de que Bruce pudiera siquiera negarse ya se había lanzado a abrazarlo enérgica y amorosamente.

Bruce gruño y rodo los ojos, este iba a ser un periodo muy molesto.

Continuara…


End file.
